


Sanders Sides One-shots

by Sinsanity



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Corruption, Family Feels, Fate & Destiny, Feels, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, alternate universe- life and death, fate sucks, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsanity/pseuds/Sinsanity
Summary: I'll come up with a better title later.Short little stories that don't really fit in anywhere else so they just kind of end up here.





	1. Don't Say It...

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Prinxiety  
> Warnings: Angsty  
> Summary: Roman just want to share his love but Virgil keeps cutting him off.

The entire fiasco had been going on for nearly a month now. Roman would find a way to confess to Virgil how he felt, but every time Virgil would cut him off with some excuse to run away or with something completely random.

At first, he thought nothing of it. Virgil constantly worried, this was nothing new. However, after 2 weeks of being cut off any time Roman tried to make and large gesture of affection or became too emotional or serious, Roman was beginning to realize that Virgil was doing it intentionally. He was finding excuses to run away.

That stopped now.

Roman stared at Virgil with hard determined eyes. The other side stared at him in fear before his gaze flickered around looking for a way out. “Virgil.” Wide eyes stared into his with fear as pale side’s breathing stuttered.

“I lo-” His sentence was cut off by Virgil screaming, causing Roman to startle with wide eyes.

“STOP IT! Please, don’t say it!” Virgil’s breath was heavy as he panted. He trembled with his eyes clenched shut and if his hands weren’t pinned by Roman’s own, he most likely would have been covering his ears as well.

“Why? Why won’t you let me tell you how much I care?” Roman felt a growl rise in his throat as he felt his stomach drop. What was Virgil so afraid of? Why wouldn’t he just let Roman say the words.

The other ignored him in favor of attempting to struggle free of Roman’s grip which only tightened. “Virgil! Just tell me what your problem is!” He felt the other freeze.

A few moments of silence passed, the air was thick with tension. “Please just don’t say those words…” Roman felt his heart break slowly as he began to lose hope.

“Why?” Roman was ready for another moment filled with tension, but Virgil’s reply was immediate as he turned and snarled at Roman with tears in his eyes.

“Because I can’t guarantee that I’ll be able to say it back!” The creative side froze at his words, his grip slackening enough for Virgil to rip free.

“W-What?” He looked at the anxious side with wide eyes, hoping that Virgil would elaborate or laugh and say it was all a joke.

The other side struggled to catch his breath before turning his gaze to the ground as his hands fiddled with his sleeves. Roman felt tears well in his eyes, threatening to spill over even as he fought to keep them from falling. “Virgil… What do you mean?”

He watched the other who seemed on the verge of a panic attack. “I’m sorry…” With that he watched as the other side hurriedly sank out, presumably to his room. Roman didn’t know what to think or say or do. Did Virgil just break up with him?

No…. He would’ve known if he had. Right?

Then why did his heart feel so broken?

Suddenly the creative side fell to the floor as the tears finally won and began to spill down his cheeks. He heard a distant humming noise as he stared at the wall in a daze.

Roman could never be sure, but he thought he heard a gasp as well as footsteps before he eventually just passed out.

When Roman woke up it was to a worried Logan and Patton, who were staring at him with furrowed brows and saddened gazes. “Roman, kiddo, you okay?” The creative side contemplated his response before hesitantly shaking his head.

He waited for a moment before relaying the latest events to the two traits who listened patiently.

Logan was the first to respond. “While it is entirely possible that Virgil may have been intending to break apart from your relationship, the state he has been in lately suggests that there is a much deeper issue lying underneath the surface.” Roman looked at Logan quizzically before turning to see what Patton’s advice was.

“Kiddo, I know you want answers, however, the only one who can give them to you is Virgil.” He stared at Patton with wide, disbelieving eyes as the fatherly side smiled kindly at him in understanding

The creative side felt a pout form on his lips before he stood up with a look of determination in his eyes. He rushed off to find his emo boyfriend to (hopefully) sort things out between them.

Coming upon the emo boy’s door, he stood in front of it hesitantly. Was he really ready to do this? Yes. He had hope that everything would be okay. That they would be okay.

And so, with a knock on the door, Roman waited for Virgil to make the next move. A fond smile came upon the Princely side’s face as he turned the knob and opened the door before walking inside. He knew that if Virgil really didn’t want anyone inside, he would keep his door locked. He looked around and found Virgil sitting at his desk, more than likely writing or reading, seeing as he was donning his glasses.

Roman cleared his throat and watched with amusement as Virgil quickly took his glasses off and fumbled to close the book on his desk. “W-what?” His voice was squeaky as his face heated up in embarrassment.

A snort left Roman as he watched his boyfriend try and fail to hide his secret hobby. Roman was surprised to find that Virgil himself had to wear glasses, but only wore them when reading or writing. It apparently ruined his aesthetic. Which was true, the glasses looked too cute on him and made his dark edge lord look completely null and void.

“…Hey.” So much for the hopeful, happy vibe that he had going on. Roman’s smile dropped as he let his gaze fall to his feet.

“Hey.”

The air was thick with tension as both parties fell silent. The minutes ticked by as the two waited in silence, the room, making them both more anxious as time passed. Roman let out a frustrated growl as he turned his gaze to his lover.

“Virgil, can you please just talk to me? Give me a reason for whatever you’re doing?” The words slashed at Virgil’s wall that he had built. The emo side hunched his shoulders in and let his head fall in defeat.

“I’m scared.” The sentence was spoken with millions of meanings behind it, but Roman could sense there was more to it. That sentence was just a chapter of the story. “I know you want to say those three words, but god it terrifies me Roman!” He watched as pale hands tangled themselves in purple hair.

“My heart beats so fast whenever I even think about you! It skips beats and I’m afraid one of these days you’re gonna look at me and my heart’s just gonna stop beating altogether!” He felt the room shift to accompany the distress radiating from Virgil.

“I’m scared that everything’s gonna fall apart as soon as you say those words. I’m scared that your gonna leave me as soon as I say them back.” Roman stared at his boyfriend with wide eyes as the side became more and more frantic. He had begun pacing the room and tugging at his hair. “God, I’ve never felt this way before, and I’m not ready for it to end. All good things come to an end and it only makes sense that something as precious as us would break apart from three heavy words. I just-” Virgil had stopped his pacing and stared right at Roman with teary eyes. “I don’t want to lose you. I can’t.”

Roman wasted no time in rushing forward and pulling his beloved into his arms. He felt the other sob against his chest as he finally let his emotions come forth into the open. “You won’t lose me Virgil. I promise.” He placed a kiss to the top of his head before gently rocking them back and forth.

Soothing words were whispered as heart wrenching sobs continued to tear themselves from Virgil’s lips. However, soon the wails faded into silence as Virgil’s exhaustion took over his body. Roman slipped his hands under Virgil’s knees and picked the way too light side up before tucking him into his bed.

Roman watched the other fondly as soft snores sounded from the boy who had his heart wrapped around his fingers. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead before whispering three words,

“I love you.”


	2. Child of Light, Brother of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None, All Platonic  
> Warnings: Manipulation, minimal gore/violence  
> Summary: Virgil would NOT let the darkness take Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why this exists.   
> This is one of those ones where I had writers block and just let things happen.

Virgil had been once just like Roman. He was once a happy person full of life and found joy in everything. Anything that seemed fun was a risk worth taking.

Then he showed up.

After that Virgil lost himself. He became scared of everything and lost his own self-worth.

Now he watched as Roman struggled to free himself from the demon’s grasp. He watched as Roman fell into the same trap as he had. This time would be different, because this time someone would help. Virgil refused to watch Roman meet the same fate, he himself had.

So, Virgil stood up on shaky knees, his body threatening to give out on him. “Roman! Don’t you dare listen to him!” Taking a few shaky steps, Virgil moved towards the dueling pair.

“Stay out of this, you worthless vermin!” A smirk appeared on Virgil’s face as Deceit lost focus on his task.

“What’s wrong Deceit? Can’t handle losing?” The smirk dropped from his face as he stumbled closer to the pair. “Well guess what asshole, I refuse to let you hurt him like you hurt me. Princey and I may not get along, but I will not watch the spark fade from his eyes like it did mine. You will not have him!”

“Shut up!” Deceit’s attention focused on Virgil as he swung his weapon at Virgil. A sharp gasp left the dark boy just as Roman lunged forward. The room fell silent as blood dripped onto the ground.

Roman ripped his sword from Deceit’s body, allowing the man to fall to the ground.

Roman smirked as he looked down upon the demon’s body. “You brought this upon yourself.” Just then he heard another body hit the ground and turned to stare wide eyed as Virgil’s body lay on the ground.

“Virgil!” He dropped his sword and rushed over to his friend’s side. Roman turned the boy over to find the pale boy clutching his side in pain. Removing his hand, Roman gasped at the sight. He was too late, Deceit had managed to hurt Virgil before he could stop him.

“Virgil, oh god! I’m so sorry!” Tears fell down his face as he attempted to stop the bleeding. Futile attempts were made to keep the pale boy awake.

Virgil’s eyes slid close as he whispered something nearly inaudible, “ ‘tleast your safe…” With that final sentence Virgil’s body became dead weight as he fell into unconsciousness

_“Virgil come back!” Roman’s voice echoed from behind him and Virgil turned to see a 10 year old Roman running towards him. Virgil grinned before running forward._

_“C’mon Roman! He told us to hurry!” Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Roman begin to slow down as a frown pulled at his lips. Virgil slowed to a stop as he turned to look at his friend. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to-“_

_Roman cut Virgil off as he huffed. “No. I don’t want to go and see what he has planned. I don’t like him or trust him V. He’s a creepy cookie!” Virgil’s brow furrowed as he contemplated what to do._

_“He’s my friend though…” It was true. Deceit was his friend. Sure they had only been friends for a while, but you had to have faith and trust in your friends._

_Roman snarled as he glared at Virgil, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as an angry expression crossed his features. “I’m your friend!”_

_Virgil’s eyes widened as he took a step back. “Roman….”_

_His friend huffed before turning away. “Whatever. It’s obvious you like him more than me. Why don’t you just hang out with your boyfriend Virgil.”_

_Virgil felt tears well in his eyes as he stared at Roman. Why was he acting like this? Soon Virgil found his defenses up as he glared at Roman. “Well at least he’d be a better friend than you!”_

_This seemed to get the boisterous boy’s attention as Roman turned to stare at Virgil in shock, the expression however soon turned to rage as he scowled at him. “Well go on then. Go be with your liar boyfriend! After all monsters should stick with their own kind!” Virgil felt his heart break as Roman glared at him with hatred._

_He watched as Roman stormed away before turning and continuing down the path that led to Deceit’s hideout. Fine. He would just have to prove Roman wrong. He wasn’t a monster._

_It took him another hour before he reached the location where he found his only friend standing on a hill. “Deceit!” The other turned to look at him with a wide grin._

_“Virgil, you finally made it!” He watched as his friend scanned the area around him. A look of confusion crossed his face before he finally turned his gaze back to Virgil. “Where’s your friend?”_

_A look of hurt flashed across Virgil’s face before it hardened into a scowl. “He’s not my friend anymore…” Deceit pursed his lips before his lips stretched again into a grin. However this time it was slightly unnerving._

_“Oh well! I’m sure it’ll work just fine without Roman being here.” Virgil felt a red flag pop up as Deceit spoke. When had he ever told him Roman’s name. Nonetheless, Virgil smiled back and walked to Deceit’s side._

_“Yeah, what are we even doing?” Chuckling came from beside him and just as Virgil turned to look, a cloth came over his face. His eyes widened as he struggled against the hold Deceit had him in and watched as the world darken around him._

_“Sleep my dear friend. When you awake, all will be right.” Those were the last words Virgil heard before his world darkened. Those were the last words he heard when the world still held happiness. Those were the last words spoken, before Virgil became Anxiety._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost want to apologize for this chapter. Almost, however a better chapter will be coming out, if not today the tomorrow because I got an idea while writing this.
> 
> Hope you all have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


	3. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Platonic/Romantic Moxiety  
> Warnings: Mentions of Cancer, lots of death  
> Summary: Life and Death AU! Life and Death work as a team despite never having interacted. However, even Death hates his job and goes against fate's choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping or doing homework. You're welcome.

The world I full of miracles of all sorts. There are good miracles such as birth, someone surviving a near death situation, or two people coming together. There are also bad miracles. Ones like sudden deaths or someone losing a sense or gaining a disability.

There are two deities that watch over this world. The God of Life, who is often known as the “father” or “Patton”. Then, there is the God of Death, commonly known as Death, but also known as “Anxiety” or “Virgil”.

These two work together to give and take life from the world as well as other things. Life gives people the ability to overcome obstacles or gain senses that they were not given during birth. Virgil takes from others, he takes people’s lives from them and he takes senses from those that fate has said do not deserve it.

While Patton can be unnecessarily kind at times it is ruled that death is rarely ever kind or forgiving. Such is the way of life.

Today, on September 17th Death has set out to reap a boy riddled with sickness. Sadly, though the boy had made sure to take care of his body, he had become sick with the same disease that killed his mother.

So it was, that Death himself, stood by the boy who lay in the hospital bed. His skin was a sickly pale color, still the boy held a bright smile on his faces his friend sat in a chair beside him, reading aloud a fantasy book. The scene left a clenching feeling in the deity’s stomach.

Virgil approached the sickly boy observing closely as the boy’s heart rate sped up. Hospital staff flooded the room as the boy’s friend was rushed out of the room. None of this mattered to him, there was no way for humans to stop fate’s plans. There only existed two beings that could change the route of this boy’s life, and right now it was Death who chose this boy’s path.

The staff rushed around shouting orders as though they could stop the boy from dying. The brown-haired boy watched in confusion as Death’s figure loomed over him. He was about to die, yet he spoke with such confidence, “No. I’m not ready to die yet!”

Virgil stared at the boy with no enthusiasm. “Nobody ever is kid. Sorry to say you got the short stick in life.” His tone was cold as his words were clipped. The deity reached out his hand only to flinch as the boy slapped it away.

“No. You’re going to let me live my life. I’m going to grow up with my best friend by my side and I’m going to become a Prince! I won’t let you say otherwise.” Wide eyes stared in awe as the kid radiated confidence and determination.

Virgil felt his lips tug into a small smile as he stared at the kid. He reached his hand out again before ruffling the boy’s hair. “You know, you’re a pretty alright kid, Roman.” Roman’s eyes widened as he looked at the deity in awe.

“You know my name?” Words spoken with surprise left Virgil chuckling in amusement.

“Sure do, how else would I find the boy, fate had sent me to reap?” He saw the boy’s face drop as the subject of his death was once again brought to the front. “Too bad I like you too much.” Death watched as Roman’s face lit up with joy.

His voice was loud with glee as he stared up at the looming figure, “Really! You’re gonna let me live? Oh my goodness, I’m so happy! Wait till I tell Logan! I’m gonna kick this stupid disease in the butt!” Roman’s eyes lit up as he danced around happily.

Death smiled fondly at the scene before stopping the boy. “Hold up there Princey,” The boy’s confused expression lightened at the nickname, “I won’t be able to leave without taking something.” The boy’s face fell as though he knew what was coming.

“You’re not gonna, like, take someone else’s soul because of me or something, right?” Oh jeez, this boy was too pure.

Death chuckled and shook his head, “No…But I am going to take your cancer away. Fair trade, right?” Roman’s jaw dropped as he stared at the deity. Tears welled in his eyes before he launched himself at the looming figure in front of him, warping his arms around the figure’s waist in a hug.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” The deity rubbed the boy’s back awkwardly before gently shoving the boy away.

“Okay, time to go little one. You’ve spent long enough here, it’s time to go back and start your journey.” Hand reaching out, Death was ready to send the boy back but froze as Roman yelled at him to stop.

“What’s your name? You can’t just be death!” Roman’s tone was incredulous as he looked at the deity with skepticism.

Smiling fondly Death placed his hand on the boy’s head before speaking up, “Virgil.” With that, Roman was sent back to the real world where his body heaved as the sickness left his body.

However, every action comes with a consequence. This was true even for a deity such as himself. Which is why as soon as he knew Roman was alright, Virgil had collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain as the infection tainting his pale skin spread farther slipping past his elbow and almost reaching his hand.

You see fate is supposed to be set in stone, only meant to be changed in cases of importance, and though Virgil wished he was as heartless as everyone believed him to be, he had a heart that yearned to save others from the cards fate had dealt them. He wished that he could save everyone the pain of death altogether. It was never fun for anyone. Not even for Death himself.

And so, Virgil saved as many as he dared to, allowing the taint to spread across his skin as punishment for disobeying fate’s orders. Someone had to suffer, and if it wasn’t the families or those meant to pass, then it was only fair that the person defying fate be dealt the pain in turn.

The Deity struggled to his feet, tears springing from his eyes as the pain tore through him. As soon as he stood tall again, he walked forward only to disappear a moment later.

Through the entire ordeal, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him in awe. Life had never before seen Death, much less Death at such an emotional moment.

His curiosity was peaked as he began to arrange a plan in his mind to speak to his darker counterpart. Life was going to talk to Death.

And talk to Death he did. He confronted the deity, while he had been walking around Germany.

“Death!” Patton’s voice was bright as he called out to the other deity who seemed to tense at the sound of his name. Life walked up to stand beside the darker deity and looked at him with bright, shining eyes. A stunning contrast to the dark and tired expression Death himself wore.

“It’s so nice to finally talk to you! I always wondered what you were like, I mean we’ve never met before, so I figured it was a good time to talk a bit!” Life smiled brightly at his counterpart, waiting patiently for the other to talk.

The minutes ticked by as Patton stared at the other deity with unrelenting glee while the other scowled at his bright counterpart. “Okay, well, I’m Life! You can call me Patton if you want though! I’m also known as dad!”

The boisterous deity waited once again for the other male to speak up and nearly squealed with glee once he did. “Death, aka Anxiety. Now leave me alone, I’ve got places to be, souls to reap.”

Patton moved to the side as Death moved forward, presumably on his way to collect souls. “Have a good day, kiddo!” Death growled and whipped around only to find that Life was gone. Letting out a sigh, Death turned and continued on his way.

It had been 3 weeks since their last encounter, and Death had been hoping it was the last one they would have. Sadly, that was not to be. Patton had found the deity’s relaxation spot and decided to join the god in his adventure to gain peace.

Which was also ruined by the bright god.

Death, despite being perturbed by his counterpart’s presence, ignore the other in favor of trying to enjoy the peaceful moment. That was until he heard Life begin to shuffle around, unable to sit still. A growl rose from the dark deity’s eyes as he opened one eye to glare at the other male. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, just wondering what you were doing!” The deity’s voice was bright and cheery, too much so in Death’s opinion, but who was he to judge?

Scowling at the other, Death replied, “I was relaxing. Until someone came along and ruined it.” He huffed and began trying to relax his form against the tree.

“Oh, sorry kiddo. I guess you could say I was just, _pine_ -ing for your attention.” Death’s eyes snapped open as he stared at Patton in surprise.

“That was horrible.” Despite his words, Death could feel a small pang of joy inside him.

Patton’s grin widened at Death’s response before he once again spoke with his buoyant voice, “I don’t know, I thought it was pretty _Oak_ -y!” The dark god felt a small smile grow on his face as he bit his lip to keep it from growing any wider.

“Alright, I’ll stop. I know my puns can be pretty over- _elm_ -ing!” Death forced a groan from his throat as he hid his face in his hand.

“Whoa there, kiddo, no need to face _palm_. They’re not that bad!” That was the last straw. The dark deity froze as a small laugh slipped past his lips. Eyes wide he turned to stare at his counterpart, who looked at him in awe.

“That was so adorable…” Life’s voice was soft and full of surprise as he continued to stare at Death. Virgil felt his face heat up and pulled his hood over his head in embarrassment.

“S-Shut up!”

That day was the start of a friendship between the two deities. As unlikely as it would seem, Life and Death were like two peas in a pod. They were complete opposites, but as many say, opposites attract.

Life had been on a stroll when he ran into Death, who was collecting a soul. He watched with curiosity as the woman screamed curses at the deity. Calling him horrible names and telling him how he was a curse that only brought pain.

Through it all, Death kept a straight face as though this was a common occurrence. From the tired and guilty look on the deity’s face, Life was beginning to think it was.

The woman seemed to soon get over her anger before devolving into a sobbing mess. Life watched as Death hugged the woman, who soon faded into a glowing ball of light that the deity cupped in his hands. Death seemed to stare at the ball of light for a moment before bringing it to his lips, a kiss was planted on the soul before it began to fade away into nothing.

Moments passed before Death turned to face Life with sorrowful eyes. “I’m sorry you had to see that. It must hurt to watch one of your creations be recycled.”

Life stared at the other in sadness before walking to stand in front of his counterpart. “Why…?” Life’s voice was soft and broken as he stared at his feet.

Death flinched at the question and turned his head as he felt tears well in his eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s my job to-” His sentence was cut off by Patton.

“No! I- Why do people love me so, but hate you?” Patton’s gaze was filled with curiosity as he stared at Death.

Death could feel a laugh bubble from his lips as a sad smile stretched across his lips. “Because Patton,” He started and looked at his friend sadly, “You are a beautiful lie that gives and creates, while I am a painful truth that takes your creations apart and eventually take them away.”

The two stood in tense silence, the atmosphere thick with sadness and guilt. The scene beyond them went on as people mourned the life of the girl Death had reaped.

Patton was the first to break the silence, his voice broken and filled with sadness, “What about Roman…?”

Death felt himself tense at the question as he glared at his feet. “Roman Prince was a mistake. Fate had sent me to reap his soul and I made the mistake of letting him live.” Death’s words were harsh and unnecessarily cruel, but all he could remember was how he was not supposed to disobey fate.

Patton flinched back at his words and stared at the deity with tears in his eyes. He waited for his friend to tell him he was joking or anything to make his statement less cruel and cold.

Death stayed silent. Patton bit his lips before turning and running away, disappearing from view as he transported himself to someplace where Death did not exist.

And so, it stayed that way for 5 years. Not much time compared to eternity. Death had expected Patton to finally decide he was not worth it. However, on September 17th, Life had shown up in front of Death, a curious expression on his face.

Though his face was curious, his tone was hardened as he asked, “Where do the souls go?” The question took Death by surprise as he stared at Life in shock.

Despite his initial surprise, Death fulfills his friend’s request and tells him the journey a soul takes. “When I reap a human, I pass their soul back to you so that you can create new life. When I reap a soul after too many times of being recycled, the soul bursts and the pieces and energy inside link to other burst souls. From there it is up to you to mold them together and shape a new life with a fresh soul.” Death had seemed so animated as he spoke of the souls that Patton was stunned. He had never seen his friend smile or talk this way.

Patton smiled before launching himself at his friend. “I missed you.”  Despite Patton’s intentions, Death winced in pain and tensed at the sensation of someone being too close to the infection running through him.

Patton pulled back and looked at his friend with worry having felt him wince. “Are you okay!? Are you hurt?” Patton began to inspect Virgil’s form and gasped at the dark cracks running along his counterpart’s skin. “What happened!?”

Death pulled his arm away and held it protectively to his chest. Patton looked at his friend and noticed the look he held on his face. Death was going to lie to him. “Death, please. Let me help you, don’t lie to me this time.” He watched as Death’s face crumpled into a look of defeat

“I’m Death. I’m made to do my job, to reap lives and souls. When I disobey fate…When I let someone live when they’re supposed to die, the corruption spreads. I have no doubt that if you ever tried to reap someone, that it would happen to you as well.” Death’s eyes were downcast as he spoke. His tone morose as he struggled not to cry.

Patton’s eyes widened in realization. “Roman...” Death clenched at the reminder.

“He was the 108th person I let live when they were supposed to die….” Patton’s brows scrunched together in worry as he thought about how bad the corruption must be.

Patton’s thoughts focused on a single thought, though he hesitated in asking, “Who was the first?”

Death’s eyes opened as a peaceful expression came across his face. Thomas. “His name was Thomas Sanders. That boy was something else. He didn’t cry when he saw me, he looked at me and told me that I looked tired. Said I should take care of myself. The day he was supposed to be reaped I sent him back to his reality. That’s when the corruption started.” Virgil’s eyes closed as he recounted the memories of his past.

“I messed up somewhere along the way because Thomas saw me even when I was hidden to everyone else. He became my friend, and as he grew older he shared tales of me. It’s funny, he gave me the name Anxiety because I always fussed over him even though if it came down to it and he was hurt or dying, I wouldn’t hesitate to heal or save him.” Paton smiled at this. He knew Death was actually a sweetheart.

“Then he continued to grow up. He grew old and refused to let me save him. He had said that he was never meant to live so long. I cried and mourned as I watched him die. I never left his side and I watched as he slowly rotted away in front of me.” Tears appeared in the deity’s eyes as he recalled the time he really felt something heartbreaking.

“I watched as he asked me to kill him. So, I did as he asked. However, I was unstable and as I went to reap him, his soul was damaged, and I was unable to fix it. I ran from the soul even as it floated towards me. To this day, I run from it if I even sense something close to it. Or at least, until I met Roman. He was so much like Thomas. I couldn’t let him die. Not after how I hurt Thomas.” The deity broke off into sobs, his body shaking with violent tremors.

He felt warm, comforting arms embrace him as he was pulled into a hug by the deity of Life. He cried out as Patton pulled Death’s jacket over his shoulders before pulling his shirt off, revealing the corruption that tainted his pale skin. “Virgil.” Patton had spoken his friend’s true name, successfully making the other freeze in his struggles.

Paton looked at the corruption that seemed to be pulsing. The darkest spot laid right over Virgil’s heart. That was where it had begun, at the heart of a being that cared too much for beings he was supposed to kill.

Patton’s face hardened in determination as he set his hand over the spot. Over time, Life had begun to fall in love with the dark deity, with his opposite. And though it may not be the love that humans share, he believed it was closer. The love he felt for his counterpart was neither romantic nor platonic. It was so much more than that.

And so, Patton pushed his love into the center of the corruption. Light engulfed his hand as he willed away the disease that tainted his partner’s life. He heard screams echo in his ears and immediately knew that it was Virgil who was screaming. Nonetheless, Patton pushed on, forcing more and more emotion into the light that began to bleach the darkness from Death’s skin.

It felt like years passed before the corruption finally gave way and retreated from Virgil’s form. Though it was visibly gone, they both knew that it would all come back again as soon as Virgil decided to change fate’s plans again.

The only difference was that this time, he wouldn’t be doing it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this one! I had so much fun writing this! (Despite the amount of death and angst in it)  
> Anyways, I need to do my homework now, so you all know the drill!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated but not necessary. If you have a prompt you want me to write and probably ruin, write it in the comments and I will hopefully get to it soon!  
> As always, I hope you have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


	4. Love Comes in Many Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Platonic Moxiety aka Patton/Virgil  
> Warnings: Implied past neglect/abuse  
> Summary: Sometime love was more than just a soulmate. Sometimes love came in the form of a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went down a whole different path than I had planned.

Patton smiled as he saw Virgil walk through the kitchen door. It was almost 1 in the afternoon and although he knew that sleep was important, sleeping all day was not healthy and to be honest he was getting worried.

“Hey kiddo! I’m glad you were able to wake up on your own, I was starting to get worried.” Grunting in acknowledgement, Virgil rubbed at his eyes before taking a seat at the table. “Another rough night?” Patton was starting to worry. His kiddo hasn’t been able to get a good night’s sleep in a while. Of course, there were plenty of reasons for that but…

“Maybe your soulmate has been dreaming of you…” Patton smiled as Virgil groaned.

You see, soulmates existed. However, they weren’t exactly easy to find. Unlike many stories written, fantasizing meet cutes and strings of fate, there was no way to tell who your soul mate was. The only reason you knew you had a soulmate was that if your soulmate ever had dreams of you, you would not be able to sleep while they’re dreaming of you.

“Patton, I love you, but we’re not talking about this. I don’t have a soulmate, and even if I did they sure as hell wouldn’t want someone like me, much less want to dream of someone like me.” Virgil’s tone was defeated as he spoke bad about himself. Dropping the utensils in his hand, Paton turned to face his friend with a face of stone.

“What did I say about that!? Virgil, you are a wonderful person! You are smart and amazingly talented. Not to mention you are one of the sweetest people I have ever met!” Words spoken laced with determination came from Patton’s lips as he glared at his friend.

Virgil’s gaze was sad as he stared into space. “You always say that Pat, but you’re the only one who thinks that. Everyone else sees me as a burden or a mistake. I’m expendable.” His words were empty, spoken with defeat.

Slamming his hands down, Patton glared harshly down at Virgil with tears in his eyes. “Don’t say that! Dammit, Virgil you are my best friend and I hate when you talk about yourself like that!” Virgil stared up at his friend with wide eyes. “I know that you’ve been raised to believe that you’re not loved, but you are Virgil. I constantly watch as you wait in fear of rejection, of being pushed away. There are so many times when I wake up, terrified that I’m gonna find you gone. That your gonna start to run again. I’m so scared that you’re going to run away from me and into someone else that doesn’t deserve you.” By now, there was no chance of stopping the tears streaming down either of their faces.

Virgil continued to stare at his friend in shock while Patton worried that he would never get through to the man in front of him. “Patton…” The older man sniffled and rubbed at his eyes before letting out a shaky breath.

“God, Virgil… You don’t know how many times I prayed that maybe I would be your soulmate just, so you never had to face the fear of being rejected or unloved again. I’ve spent so much time wishing that someone else would be brave enough to help you so that you knew you were loved. That someone else would show you the love that you deserve because you deserve so much more than I can give…” The room was filled with tense silence as Patton sat down in a chair across from his friend.

The two men sat in silence as they both took a few moments to understand what had just happened. Moments passed before Virgil stood up and made his way over to his friend. Patton looked up expecting Virgil to have gone to his room, only to be embraced in a warm hug. His eyes widened as he was pulled into a warm embrace. “Thank you.”

Two words. Two words that meant a million different things. Two words and both their walls came crashing down as they held each other.

So, what if he had a soulmate? Maybe all he needed was a friend. Maybe all he needed was Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my friend who has been posting updates for me since I have been unable to. For the past week she has been on my account making updates whenever I had something ready. So thank her for the fact that I have not had to wait to post these. On that same not I am back home and have internet once again so I am back and finally am able to reply to your guys's comments!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed this update. Comments and kudos are appreciated but not necessary!  
> Hope you all have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


	5. Past Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Platonic LAMP/CALM  
> Warnings: Violence, panic attacks, negativity in general  
> Summary: The sides are forced to deal with their past mistakes after their anxious friend is changed into a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to @Lightseed for the amazing prompt!

They all stared at the youngest side in surprise. Thomas had decided today was a filming day, and so as the conflict was presented, each of the sides had shown up as they were needed. Up until now, Virgil was not needed. However, it soon became apparent that the problem could not be solved without the anxious side. Hence why he was summoned.

What nobody expected, however was that Virgil would show up in the body of a 7-year old Thomas. Nobody seemed to know what was going one, least of all Virgil himself.

“Virgil?” Roman’s voice had spoken up causing Virgil’s head to snap towards him with wide eyes. The two stared at each other in tense silence. The silence was soon broken by a squeal from the fatherly side who seemed to be overly-excited.

“Patton, please compose yourself. You’re going to become overexcited again.” Logan’s words were calm when spoken, however there was an underlying tone of concern and panic. Not that anyone could blame him. He was logic and the current situation was anything but logical.

Throughout the conversation of the three sides, Virgil continued to watch with wide, terrified eyes full of panic. Thomas was the first to notice the anxious side’s composure crumbling and called for order. “Guys! Maybe we should all take a deep breath and calm ourselves. Let’s not panic.”

At their host’s words the sides began to sheepishly compose themselves. Logan was the first to speak up after having straightened his tie, “Well, I believe first we should figure out why Virgil is now in Thomas’ child body rather than in his adult one. Virgil? Do you know why this is?” Logan’s gaze turned to the anxious side only for his brows to furrow as Virgil seemed to be spiraling into a state of panic.

The anxious side’s form was trembling as his breaths were too fast to be able to inhale any oxygen. “Virgil, remember your breathing patterns. In for 4. Hold for 7. Out for 8.” The side whined before attempting the pattern only to choke before devolving into the sharp and fast pattern he had held before.

Patton’s eyes welled with tears as he struggled to hold himself back from running over to the small side. “No, no, no! Kiddo, you gotta keep trying! You’re alright, just keep trying to breathe!” He hated seeing any of the sides in pain, but it was always worse when Virgil had an attack because nobody could really stop it except the anxious side himself.

Virgil once again tried to focus on breathing, encourage by Patton’s words of comfort. It took many attempts before he was able to follow the beats and a few more times to get his breathing back to normal. Sighs of relief were heard as the other sides relaxed at seeing their friend was indeed okay.

“Now that all is calm, do you mind sharing with the class about why you’re tiny?” Roman’s voice was calmer than normal so as to not startle his friend.

Virgil glared at him only sparking confusion in the creative side. “Me? Why don’t you tell me why you guys are all tall!? And why am I here? You usually keep my door locked…” His words were spoken with ice, but they could all hear the scared tone underlying the harsh words.

Logan’s eyes widened as the words registered in his mind. Virgil had asked why they were tall. Which isn’t in itself concerning considering he was now much shorter than them. What was cause for concern was the fact that he had stated that most times they had locked his room. Meaning that Virgil had not only shrunk into a child’s body, but his mind had lost all memories of the past 22 years.

“Virgil… What year is it?” Logan’s voice was shaky as he stared at the youngest side.  

Virgil’s eyes stared at the other with confusion and doubt before replying, “1996. What’s wrong with you?”

The air became cold as the side’s stared at Virgil with sadness and confusion. Patton lifted his hands to his mouth to keep from crying out, while Roman’s jaw dropped as he stared in shock. Thomas was even more confused, having no idea what was going on at all.

Logan closed his eyes as he struggled to keep himself composed at the newly presented information. “Virgil,” Opening his eyes, he looked at the anxious facet with sadness. “It’s 2018.” Virgil’s eyes went wide before he gazed around the room as though searching for any chance that the information the logical side presented was false. However, as he frantically sept his gaze around the room, all evidence pointed towards proof of the logical side's statement.

Virgil’s gaze soon locked with that of his host’s before he suddenly vanished. Moment passed in tense silence, the three facets and their host waiting with baited breath. The minutes ticked by as they all stared at the spot the youngest side once stood.

Patton soon sank out without another word, presumably having too many feelings to do much else. Roman was next, merely muttering a small goodbye before sinking out to think about the current predicament.

Logan turned to Thomas with a sorrowful gaze, “I apologize for the confusion and lack of composition today, Thomas. I am sure the next time you need us, all of us will be back to our normal selves.” With that, the logical side sank out, leaving Thomas alone to think about the situation at hand.

Hours had passed before anyone had seen the anxious side. This was not a surprise; however, it did serve to worry the fatherly side.

Patton had been restless ever since he had arrived back in the Mindscape. He had baked two cakes and several batches of cookies before Logan had directed him away from the kitchen and into the commons.

The sound of a door opening caught the moral side’s attention as he looked towards the stairs in hope. Light footsteps padded down the hallway before padding down the stairs. Patton watched as a small figure made its way down the stairs and into the Living Room.

“Morality?” Virgil stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at his feet. His voice was soft and innocent just like it should have stayed.

Patton’s gaze softened as he stared at the youngest side fondly. “What’d you need, kiddo?”  The minutes ticked by as Patton waited patiently for the other boy.

“I’m scared…” Biting his lip, Patton stood up and slowly made his way over to Virgil.

“Why’s that, kiddo?” He asked.

Virgil bit his lip, his gaze stayed glued to the floor as he struggled to form words. “I don’t know what’s happening.” He said.

Patton watched as Virgil lifted his head to lock gazes with him. There were tears in the side’s eyes as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. The sight broke Patton’s heart. He was not used to the youngest side being so open with his emotions, and to see how much he was hurting….

Pulling the youngest into a gentle embrace, Patton rubbed the other’s back soothingly. They were never there for Virgil in the past, and hat was a mistake. This time they would be for him, no matter what. Because Virgil was their family. He is the baby of their strange little family and he needed to know they were there for him.

* * *

 

It had been 8 days since Virgil had shown up as a child. It was still strange, however once they had gotten the anxious side to call them by their names again, the strangeness had lessened.

However, that didn’t make it any less weird when the anxious side started being cute and playful. Roman especially was flabbergasted by the turn of events. The Virgil they all knew was dark and never wanted to take any risks. It made Logan wonder, what had changed to make Virgil the way he was.

The moment had gone like this:

_“Pat, can I help you bake pancakes?” Virgil asked shyly. Roman stared at the tiny side as though he had grown two heads._

_Patton giggled and scooped Virgil up, causing a giggle to slip past the anxious side’s own lips. “Of course, kiddo!” He answered._

_The two proceeded to set up their baking station whilst both Logan and Roman watched in awe as the two worked. Leaning over the table Roman whispered into Logan’s ear, “You’re seeing this too, right?” Logan nodded in response._

_A shriek was heard and the two hurried to stand up and head to where the two sides were baking only to find them both covered in flour. “What-” They were cut off by Virgil throwing flour at them. Both the creative and logical facet froze as they were covered in white powder._

_The room was silent, until broken by Roman laughing in Logan’s face. “Oh my goodness, you look-” His sentence was cut off by the logical side slamming an egg on his head. Roman narrowed his eyes at the other man who was smirking._

_“Oh, it’s on!” That was the final straw before war began in the kitchen. Eggs and flour were thrown as cocoa powder and sugar were dumped on each other’s heads._

Now they all sat in the Living Room watching Disney movies. Patton and Virgil were the last two awake. Roman had passed out after watching “Tangled”, laying across Logan and Patton’s laps while Logan fell asleep leaning against Patton’s shoulder.

Patton watched the movie with bright eyes, only broken from the trance, he was in by Virgil shaking his shoulder slightly. Patton hummed in question, looking at Virgil questioningly.

Virgil’s eyes were filled with sadness as he watched the movie. However, the look in his eyes told Patton that even if he was looking at the movie, his mind had gone down a whole different road.

“Do…Do you hate me?” He asked. His voice was soft and defeated.

Patton stared wide eyed at the young side. “No! No, god no, kiddo! Why would you even think that?” Virgil shrugged his shoulders in response, however Patton was not having it. This was not something he could just let go.

Grabbing the smaller side’s shoulders in a firm grip, he locked his gaze with Virgil, who tried to avert his gaze away from the prying one of the moral side’s. “Virgil. Why do you think we hate you?” He watched as Virgil gnawed on his bottom lip for a few passing moments before the anxious side let out a sigh.

“I-It’s just that, up until about a week ago, none of you wanted me near Thomas or anywhere other than my room. Now you’re all being so nice, and I can’t help but feel it’s all a game. I mean, why wouldn’t you hate me….” He spoke.

Patton’s eyes welled with tears as he listened to the other boy. Virgil’s eyes held fear. Fear that he would be rejected and that all his insecurities would be true.

“Listen to me, Virgil. I love you.” Patton said. Tears appeared in Virgil’s eyes from the simple yet meaningful statement. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I mean it. You are fam, I love you.” That was all it took for the waterworks to go off. It was a saying he should’ve told his kiddo from the beginning.

After the heart-to-heart, Virgil told Patton Goodnight and went to his room.

That was a mistake.

* * *

 

Patton had woken up early to prepare breakfast for the other 4 sides. As per usual, he was the first one awake, soon followed by Logan, then Roman. Even as a kid, Virgil’s sleep schedule was chaotic, and he was usually the last to wake up. That is to say he slept at all. Some mornings, the moral side would wake up and find Virgil sitting on the counter drinking coffee.

It seemed today would be a wake-up late day. Logan and Roman had already entered the kitchen and took their seats at the table. Breakfast had come and passed as they waited at the table for the last side to join them. However, there was no sign of the anxious facet.

Seconds turned into minutes, as minutes turned into hours. The three sides shared glances of concern and confusion as noon soon passed and there was not even a sound from the other side’s room.

“Roman? Could you go check up on the kiddo? Maybe he’s still asleep.” Patton spoke up. His face held a smile, but they all knew he was worried about their youngest.

Nodding, Roman stood up before making his way to the anxious side’s room. Upon arriving, he knocked on the door, receiving what sounded like rustling of clothes in reply. The fanciful trait pursed his lips before hesitantly grasping the doorknob and turning it.

“Virgil, I’m coming in!” He warned. Opening the door, he looked inside and gasped at the sight that greeted him. Not only was the room a total disaster, but there Virgil was lying on the floor. His chest rose and fell rapidly, too rapidly to be breathing properly. Above him stood none other than the dark side, Deceit.

The snake turned to Roman with a manic grin on his face. Roman shivered in disgust and tore his sword from it’s scabbard.  “What are you doing here, demon!?” Roman’s voice was heated as he glared at the dark side.

“Ah, Roman! Always a pleasure to see you!” Deceit’s words were spoken with amusement. Roman growled before launching towards him, swinging his sword, prepared to land a hit on the filthy snake of a side.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs as the other two sides rushed to join Roman. “Roman, what’s-” Logan’s words were cut off as the two took in the scene in front of them. “Deceit.” Logan spoke, his words cold as ice.

Patton gasped before rushing over to the anxious trait. “Virgil, kiddo, you okay?” Patton asked. Roman kept his senses tuned on Deceit, not willing to risk the snake getting away.

“Oh, Patton. Precious little Anxiety is fine. Just like always, right Anxiety?” Virgil froze at the words before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Roman let out an outrage scream before swinging again at the dark side. He would not allow this stupid liar to hurt his family!

Deceit smirked before vanishing just as Virgil always used to. Heavy huffs fell from Roman’s lips as he scanned the room for any sign of the pathological liar. Once he was satisfied with his search, he sheathed his sword. Turning, he found that Logan had joined Patton at Virgil’s side.

The fanciful side rushed over, falling to his knees to Patton’s left. The three traits searched the anxious trait for any sign of consciousness, however it seemed that their youngest was going to be out for quite a while.

Roman lifted the anxious trait into his own arms, before standing up and carrying him to the commons. There was no doubt in his mind that Virgil had in some way been hurt, and he had a sneaking suspicion that staying in his room would not help anyone.

The three watched the small side in concern, praying that he would be alright. That they were not too late. They took watches. One of them would watch Virgil while the other two researched. As much as they wished Virgil could stay the way he was, it wasn’t fair to him.

So it was, that Logan locked himself in his room, reading page after page, trying to find a lead as to what could help the anxious side return to normal. Logan was Logic. Therefore, he wasn’t afflicted with feelings. At least, that’s what he had played at.

The truth was, Logan cried while he read. He cried for the amount of pain he had allowed to happen to his friend. He cried for the mistakes he made in the past. He cried because he didn’t know what to do or how to fix the situation.

He was supposed to be the smart one. The side that always had a solution. For once, Logan was completely, utterly lost.

So, he cried.

The night passed by, all the sides had eventually fallen asleep. Patton laid against the armrest of the couch with Virgil’s head in his lap. Roman had fallen asleep on the floor in front of the couch, his hand on the handle of his sword, at the ready should any sign of danger show. Logan sat slumped over at the table, glasses skewed and his face against a book.

All was calm.

“What the hell!?” ‘Was’ being the operative word.

Patton startled awake and looked around in worry, whilst Roman jumped to his feet, his sword now unsheathed and held out in front of him. Meanwhile, Logan had fallen off his chair and onto the floor.

“What’s wrong!? Who screamed!?” Patton’s voice was frantic as he scanned the surroundings, freezing as his eyes landed on Virgil. “You’re back to normal!”

Virgil stared at the fatherly side in confusion before glancing at Roman’s drawn sword with fear and suspicion. Roman stared at Virgil, his brain seeming to take a few minutes to process what was happening before he let out a sigh of relief. The fanciful side sheathed his sword before flopping onto the couch seat beside Virgil. The anxious side squeaked before scooting back, only to fall backwards off the couch.

Logan watched the scene from afar, a small fond smile on his face. This was his family. “You know, you were really adorable as a child.” Virgil let out and vexed shriek at Roman’s words. The prince broke off into laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Logan made his way towards the couch. Sometimes he wondered if they were all really children inside still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write. However, due to some unexpected circumstances involving kittens, it took a bit longer to finish than I had planned. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated, but not necessary.  
> I hope you all have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


	6. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Implied romantic Deceit/Anxiety  
> Warnings: Suicide, sex mentions, emotional abuse  
> Summary: Maybe it'll hurt like Hell when he goes to Heaven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very explicit but still heed the warnings.

The wind blew against his form. Still he stayed firm in his position. Nothing could knock him down.

It was around Midnight. The phone calls were made. That was that.

_“Why don’t you ever listen to me!?”_

He closed his eyes as the words rang through his mind.

_“Stupid, anxious mess!”_

It was over now. Multiple blows were delivered, repeatedly knocking him off his feet.

_“Shh, he’ll never know.”_

He was so sick of the secrets.

_“I don’t want to hurt him.”_

He was so sick of the lies.

_“You need me.”_

He was so sick of being played with.

_“I want you.”_

He was sick of the confusion and corrupted intentions.

_“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”_

It had been nights since he had given up on what they had.  

_“You’re not enough_ ”

He made messages for his friends. They deserved to know what happened.

_“Faster-“_

Broken promises.

_“Call my name-”_

Broken trust.

_“Scream for me-”_

Broken love.

_“I love you.”_

Broken _._

_“I only love you._

That’s all he was now.

A small smile slipped onto his face as he opened his eyes, staring at the city lights. It was so beautiful tonight. Unlike him.

Footsteps sounded from behind him.

The man sighed before standing up, brushing his clothes off. Time was ticking.

Closer and closer still.

Deep breath.

SLAM!

One step forward.

“VIRGIL!!!”

His eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses. 
> 
> You know the drill by now!  
> I hope you all have a good day/night.  
> Bye Guys!


	7. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Prinxiety  
> Warnings: Death mention  
> Summary: They lay beneath the midnight sky, watching the stars.

The sky was lit up with stars that danced across the navy sky. Flecks of colors stood out amongst the dominant colors. Amongst the blue and black of the sky, there were purple undertones that hinted at the colors of areas far beyond reach.

It was mesmerizing.

Which is why two boys found themselves sitting under a nighttime sky.  They both lay on the grass that was slightly wet with dew. The world around them vanished. None of it mattered except for them.

The fire blazed around them leaving nothing but ash behind. It was only a matter of time before someone found them.

Until then, they would lay there, basking under the light of the stars.

One with an ashen face and scorch marks marring his skin. His usual princely attire was burned and ruined, parts of it perished as the fire had stolen it from it's place on his form.

The other soaking wet with water. His patchwork hoodie had been lost in his struggle to break free from the chamber of water, ho shirt and pants soaking wet, weigh him down.

It had been a rough day for the both of them. Still, laying next to each other, they knew it was okay.

The fire couldn’t touch them now.

No words were spoken.

They didn’t whisper, “I love you” to each other.

Why?

Because what they felt was so much more.

So, they lay under the stars, both of them leaving the world behind as their breath left their bodies.

In the end the last thing they saw was the stars.

Not the ones dancing through the midnight sky.

No. They watched the stars shining brightly in each other’s eyes.

That was enough. They didn’t suffer anymore.

The police arrived too late, only finding the bodies of two boys that were too far gone.

Years later that same spot would grow in a beautiful garden. Stories say that the two boys that died there had a bond so deep, that when they passed they became connected to that spot. Now they watched over it, leaving flowers and beautiful plants bursting into life, where the area once held death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I nearly cried when I wrote this.
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated but not necessary.  
> I hope you all have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is where stray Sanders Sides stories end up. Aka it's my story dump for when I get inspired to write something or am just trying to free myself from writer's block. I may do some prompts so if you want to, send those in and I just might do them! 
> 
> If you want to, you can keep up to date with all my shenanigans on Tumblr, https://regal-rebel.tumblr.com/  
> Hope yall have a good day/night!  
> Bye Guys!


End file.
